


Mistake

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Unfortunately for Glimmer and Adora, the former had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth. Takes place during 4x08 (you know which moment).
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> People love to shit on Adora and I don't fucking appreciate it. Please enjoy!

The words flew out of Glimmer's mouth before she could stop them.

"Well, maybe your best isn't good enough!" she spat. She glared at Adora, anger and frustration and hurt festering in her chest. "If it was, my mother would still be here!"

Silence.

Glimmer had always had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth. It had been this way ever since she was a small child. She always spoken up when she didn't like something and when she was arguing, she would use anything against the other person. A prime example, calling her mother a coward (which ended up being her last fucking words to the woman, so you'd think she would have learned).

She couldn't help it; when she was angry, she was angry. And things just came out when she was angry. That was just how she had always been and most people around her had come to accept that.

But she had never done so to Adora.

Glimmer knew that Adora'd had a rough childhood. She also knew that she had an inferiority complex (thanks a fucking ton for that, Shadow Weaver). When she was talking to Adora, she always made sure to be gentle and loving and encouraging because she knew that Adora needed that after growing up in the Fright Zone. She loved Adora and wanted her to know that.

But she hadn't been lately, much to her own shame. And what she had just said was like the icing on the cake.

Glimmer felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw the tears. Adora's eyes trembled as she tried to keep them at bay. No, no, no. She really was a fuck-up, wasn't she? Idiot, idiot, idiot.

The truth was, it took a lot to make Adora cry in front of her friends. In fact, in all the time Glimmer had known her, she had only seen the woman cry once, maybe twice (disregarding the sobs she could hear behind her bedroom door on some nights). Adora was strong and resilient and never wore her heart on her sleeve. So for her to be close to breaking down showed Glimmer just how much of an asshole she was being.

Because the last person to make Adora cry had been Catra.

Glimmer hated Catra with every sense of her being. Catra was heartless and bitter and mean. Catra had left Adora for dead and had basically thrown away a life's worth of friendship. Catra was the reason that Adora would wake up crying from a nightmare. Catra had no problem putting everything off on Adora when she knew it wasn't her fault.

Kind of like she was doing now.

As the tears started to roll down the blond's cheeks, Glimmer took a step forward. "Adora," she tried, but Adora took a step back. She had never recoiled from Glimmer before. Fuck, what had she just done? Was her relationship with Adora ruined forever? "Adora, I'm, sor-"

She was interrupted by Mermista bursting out of the bathroom, spouting something about the boys being in danger. When she looked back up at Adora, her tears were gone and her face was blank.

And somehow, that was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that made me feel better. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
